


Domestic

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance got himself in trouble but he got to pick the shower curtain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Domestic  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Lance/Elena  
**Word Count:** 436  
**Trope:** Curtain!Fic  
**Summary:** Lance got himself in trouble but he got to pick the shower curtain.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Tropr Bingo**

“We’re going shopping and that’s final.” Elena said as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

Lance knew that when she was like this there was no way of talking her out of it but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

“I really don’t see the need.” Lance said as he put his feet up on the coffee table. “It’s not like I entertain or anything.” 

“You are going because I can’t stand this place looking like you are still at Uni.” Elena tapped her foot.   

Lance made a confused face. “I had a nicer place when I was at Uni. I lived with Arthur and Merlin. We had a nice flat and a housekeeper.” 

Elena sighed dramatically and pushed his feet off the coffee table. “Get up and come on. We will be back before the football match.” 

Lance sighed. He got up and picked up his jacket and keys. 

For the next three hours Lance endured Elena going to every décor shop there was in town to find things for his flat. 

When they finally got back to his place, Lance carried the many bags up the four flights of stairs. He nearly fell over when he walked through the door of the flat. He dropped the bags on the floor and fell on the sofa face first. 

“Seriously Lance, it wasn’t that bad.” Elena shook her head.

“What do you mean? I spent tons of money and all I was allowed to pick out was a shower curtain.” Lance said. “What are you going to do with all this stuff anyway?” 

“Make this look like a nice place. Were you not listening?” Elena started to take things out of the bags and stack them on the chair. She stopped and looked at the chair and sofa. “I should have gotten slipcovers.” 

Lance looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we just move in together then you can buy new everything?”

“Lance! I would love to.” Elena pounced on him. She kissed him soundly. “We should start looking for a new flat straight away. I’m sure there are some listings on the internet.” 

Before Lance could put his arms around her she was up and reaching for her laptop. Lance closed his eyes and groaned. He wasn’t serious but in was in it now and there was no way out. He looked at Elena as she smiled while looking at the real estate listings. He sighed. He was sure there were worse fates than moving in with a beautiful girl. 

Besides she let him pick out the shower curtain. 


End file.
